Willas et Sansa : ce qui aurait pu (du?) se produire!
by PeetaPower
Summary: Les évènements se déroule à partir du livre "A Storm Of Swords". Donc, attention SPOILERS pour ceux qui n'y sont pas encore! Sansa x Willas. Et si Sansa avait pu se marier avec Willas, et non avec Tyrion, si les Tyrell avait pris les Lannister de vitesse... Quelles auraient été les conséquences? Et comment un mariage d'intérêt peut, peu à peu laisser place à l'amour...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris pour Game of Thrones! :)**

**Cette fic est un Willas x Sansa, j'espère que vous apprécierez, parce que j'ai toujours était curieux de savoir ce qui ce serait passé, si ils s'étaient marié, et si elle n'avait pas du épouser Tyrion!**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira!**

**Je ferais des POV Sansa, Willas, principalement! Il y aura peut-être d'autre personnages qui auront leurs chapitres!**

**Je préviens, si cette fic est basé sur Willas et Sansa, il y aura toujours la trame générale (que je modifierais peut-être!) dans le fond!**

**laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça serait cool!**

**désolé par avance pour les fautes!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Sansa's POV**

"Willas, Willas, Willas..."

Sansa Stark aimait de plus en plus murmurer ce nom.

Il était porteur de tellement de chose : une chance de tout recommencer, un espoir d'échapper aux tortures de Port-Réal, et, qui sait... L'espoir d'une histoire d'amour!

Car oui, Sansa, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subis, malgré tout ce que Joffrey lui avait fait endurer, restait une éternelle romantique. Elle croyait encore en l'amour. Elle rêvait encore d'être marié à un valeureux chevalier, à un glorieux guerrier!

Bien sûr, Willas avait une jambe"défaillante", depuis son terrible accident, lors de son premier tournoi, 10 ans plutôt, son cheval lui ayant en partie écraser une jambe... Aujourd'hui, et bien qu'il ait toujours ses deux jambes, l'héritier de la Maison Tyrell était surnommé "l'estropié".

Mais Sansa ne s'en souciait guère. Il avait écopé de cette mobilité réduite suite à une joute. C'était donc un brave! Et puis, même si aujourd'hui, du fait de cette blessure incurable, il ne pouvait plus se battre, Willas avait été fait chevalier à seulement 15 ans, et il était l'un des plus jeunes adoubé que Westeros ait jamais connus. De plus, avant, il avait servit comme écuyer pour son oncle,(de seulement 5 ans son ainé), _Ser_ Baelor "Brightsmile" Hightower, qui encore aujourd'hui, a 30 ans, était encore un chevalier réputé et extrêmement doué. Ainsi, Sansa en déduisait que Willas aurait sans aucun doute pût devenir une des plus fines lames des 7 courronnes, à l'image de ses deux plus jeunes frères, Loras et Garlan. Son futur époux méritait donc largement le titre de _Ser_, lui aussi! Et puis... Un jour, peut-être bientôt, il ne serait plus seulement _Ser_ Willas Tyrell. Il serait _Lord_ Willas Tyrell, maitre de Haujardin, gouverneur du Sud! Et elle, Sansa Stark, deviendrait bientôt sa Lady, première Dame du Bief.

A cette pensé elle sourit légèrement. Ce projet de mariage la comblait, et elle se sentait à nouveau heureuse, du moins, un peu. Car si elle épousait Willas, elle quittait Port-Réal, et n'y reviendrait que rarement. Elle quitterait définitivement l'emprise de Joffrey!

Et si elle ne connaissait pas personnellement son futur époux, ce qu'elle savait de lui la ravissait au plus haut point. Car depuis que Margaery, et sa grand mère Olenna, avait mentionné la possibilité de ce mariage, Sansa avait développé une sorte de fascination pour Willas.

Elle voulait que celui-ci l'aime vraiment, et pour cela, elle voulait amasser le maximum d'information sur lui, afin de connaître ses goûts, ses habitudes...

Elle avait d'abord demandé des informations à Margaery. Celle-ci lui avait dépeint l'image de l'homme idéal. Il était, d'après elle, un homme charmant, intelligent, cultivé, et très romantique. Il aimait beaucoup lire, et parlait le haut valyrien. Il aimait notamment les histoires de chevalerie, compensant, selon sa soeur, le fait qu'il ne puisse se battre lui même, en lisant et appréciant les exploits des autres. Son mythe favoris était celui de Florian et Jonquille, car Willas aimait le fait que Florian se batte par amour pour sa bien-aimée. Sansa sourie à cette pensée. Elle soupçonnait fortement Margaery d'avoir inventé cela, car cette dernière savait que cette histoire était sa préféré. Avait-elle peur que Sansa ne soit pas heureuse avec lui? Peut-être... Margaery avait été si attentionné avec elle! La "jeune fleur Tyrell" avait poursuivit son portrait en décrivant son ainé comme étant un amoureux des animaux : il possédait le plus bel élevage de chevaux de Westeros, ainsi, qu'une impressionnante volière de faucons, la fauconnerie étant une passion qu'il partageait avec le reste de sa fratrie, incluant, Margaery, Garlan, et Loras. Enfin, au plus grand plaisir de Sansa, il possédait un élevage de chien, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Enfin, elle lui avait raconté un certains nombres d'anecdotes, montrant à quel point il était attentionné avec ses frères et soeur. Il peignait les cheveux de Margaery avant que celle-ci aille se coucher, et il lui faisait la lecture, afin qu'elle ne s'endorme. Il avait surnommé Garlan "le Preux", afin que celui, un peu rondouillard à l'époque, n'écope pas d'un sobriquet moqueur. De plus, étant enfant, il faisait de nombreux cauchemars. La seul personne parvenant à le calmer était apparemment Willas, ainsi, celui-ci, étant adolescent, avait passé de nombreuse nuit blanche à veiller sur son cadet. Enfin, il s'était montré, malgré sa jambe défaillante, un excellent instructeur pour Loras. Si Celui-ci était devenus la meilleure lame des 7 couronnes, c'était assurément grâce à son ainé. Il était d'ailleurs de nature publique que Loras avait nommé son épée "Willas" en l'honneur de son grand frère. Enfin, d'après la future reine, Willas avait toujours accepté Loras "comme il était", et lui avait toujours dit de suivre son coeur, même si avec cela il encourait la désapprobation du monde entier. Cette dernière remarque, Sansa ne la compris pas... Ignorait-elle quelque chose sur Loras qui était connus chez les Tyrell? Probablement.

Selon Margaery, Willas ne possédait pas le moindre défaut. Pour Sansa, ce ne pouvait être vrai. Par là, elle n'insinuait pas que son amie mentait. Mais tout simplement que Willas était son frère, et que donc, elle l'aimait quelque soit ces traits de caractères peu reluisants. Par exemple, Sansa elle-même pensait que sa petite soeur, aujourd'hui disparue (mais assurément vivante, elle en avait la certitude), Arya pourrait être jolie, si elle cessait de se comporter en véritable petite souillon, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu le moindre garçon lui faire un compliment sur son physique.

Elle avait donc demandé à l'une des cousines de Margaery de lui dépeindre avec honnêteté l'ainé des Tyrell. Celle-ci n'étant pas au courant du projet de mariage liant Sansa à Willas, avait donc était parfaitement sincère, et s'était montré très bavarde, adorant ragoter. Selon elle, Willas était un garçon très appréciable physiquement. S'il n'était pas aussi beau et gracieux que Loras, il n'était, comme Garlan, pas sans rappeler son benjamin. Comme tout Tyrell qui se respecte, il était un brun aux cheveux légèrement bouclés, descendant parfois jusqu'aux épaules, ou coupés assez court, avec juste une mèche lui tombant sur le front, selon la saison. Il avait parfois une barbe qu'il laissait parfois un peu pousser, mais était souvent rasé de près. Il avait des yeux bruns sombre et des cils assez longs, et un très jolis sourire. Il aimait d'ailleurs apparemment beaucoup rire. S'il n'était pas aussi large d'épaule que ces frères au niveau de la musculature, ne pouvant pas avoir la même intensité d'exercices physique, il ne s'était pourtant pas laissé allé après son accident, et entretenait (a petite dose) son corps, afin que celui-ci reste mince et avenant. Selon son informatrice, il était cependant d'humeur plutôt différente selon la période l'année. En été, il était un véritable gais luron : il aimait rire, danser, un peu (et plutôt bien) lorsque sa jambe le lui permettait, jouer de la musique (il était apparemment un excellent joueur de cithare), et chanter, même s'il n'était pas du tout doué pour ça, mais parce qu'il savait que ses faussetés faisait rire aux éclats Margaery, Loras, et leur mère, Alerie. Il aimait aussi chevaucher sur les bords de mer du Bief, près de Villevieille le fief de son grand père maternel. Il n'était pas rancunier, car il rendait régulièrement visite à Oberyn Martell, à Dorne, alors que celui-ci était responsable de son accident, étant son adversaire lors de la fameuse joute. Lorsqu'il allait à Lancehelion, il aimait marcher pieds nus dans le sable des plages de Dorne. Cependant, lorsque l'hiver venait, son humeur changeait. Il restait certes toujours aimable, mais chaque année, cette période coïncidait avec une dégradation provisoire de l'état de sa jambe. Celle-ci le faisait souffrir si fort qu'il ne se déplaçait plus sans canne, et en claudiquant, alors qu'il n'avait que 25 ans. N'aimant pas montrer sa douleur en publique, il se fermait au monde extérieur et s'enfermait dans les bibliothèques de Hautjardin pour lire et écrire des poèmes, certes très beau, mais très mélancoliques. De plus il attrapait souvent de gros rhume à cette période de l'année, qui le rendait un peu bougon.

Sansa secoua la tête : voilà tout ce qu'elle savait sur Willas. Son Willas. Il était bien un Tyrell, une rose, qui s'épanouit en été, et se laisse dépérir en hiver... A cet instant elle se promis une chose : avec elle, Willas serait heureux, et même en hiver. L'amour qu'il lui portera, sera son remède.

Alors qu'elle en vient à cette résolution, quelqu'un frappe à la porte de sa chambre.

"Entrez!" fit Sansa, lissant les plis de sa robe, et prenant une posture digne d'une grande Dame.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Margaery à la mine déconfite. Sansa, toujours dans sa joie à la pensée de son mariage se précipita vers elle pour l'accueillir, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, comme à son habitude, avant de s'incliner légèrement :

"Votre Grâce!"

Margaery ne parvint même pas à lui décrocher un sourire :

"Sansa... Le mariage... Nous avons un problème..."

Immédiatement Sansa se sentis défaillir. évidemment, tout allait trop bien... Cela ne pouvait durer... Que ce passait-il...? Willas ne voulait pas d'elle? Allait-il se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre? A cette pensé, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ne voyant pas de réponse venir, Margaery poursuivit :

"J'ai... J'ai appris que les Lannister avait d'autre projet pour vous... Ils vous veulent, et ils veulent Winterfell... Ils veulent... Oh les Dieux puissent leurs pardonner, je suis désolé... Ils veulent que vous épousiez Tyrion. Le Nabot."

Pour Sansa, c'était pire que tout. Au delà du fait qu'on lui enlevait Willas, on lui donnait le Lutin, quelle humiliation! Mourir... Elle voulait mourir... Margaery repris :

"Le semi homme à pourtant tenter de protester - il doit comprendre que vous êtes trop bien pour lui, il sait faire preuve de plus d'esprit que le Lannister moyen... Mais Lord Tywin s'est montré intraitable..."

Sansa était toujours muette, dans son malheur. Finalement, elle prit la parole :

"De qui tenez vous ses horribles nouvelles?"

"De Varys lui-même. Cette eunuque est bien une araignée. Un insecte qui va où la brise tourne le plus en sa faveur. Il se laisse porter par le vent tel un papillon. Il a dût se rendre compte qu'il valait mieux être en bon termes avec les Tyrell. (pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la chambre, elle affiche un petit air fière et satisfait) Comme le dit notre devise, nous sommes "Plus haut, Plus fort" que les Lannister. Castral Roc n'a pas les moyens de lutter avec Haujardin. Même l'eunuque veut désormais être dans les petits papiers de la future reine. (Elle semble soudain reprendre du poil de la bête) Ne vous en faite pas, ma presque-soeur! Ce n'est qu'un léger contre-temps! Je vais prier Père de faire la demande de fiancailles entre vous et Willas devant toute la cour, dès demain matin! Nous prendrons de court les Lannister. Ils ne peuvent nous refuser cela, sous peine de me voir rompre mes fiancailles avec Joffrey, en représailles (elle arbore désormais un air de dédain féroce sur le visage) Ils ne vous auront pas, je vous le promet..."

Sur ces mots, elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Sansa, puis sortis à petit pas, laissant la jeune Stark en proie à ses doutes, mais aussi à un espoir renaissant de ses cendres...

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! Faite le moi savoir, et je continuerais! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic! J'espère que vous apprécierez!**

**Donnez moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis!**

**Merci à RUBIKA666 pour sa review, c'est très gentil et encourageant! J'espère que le suite te plaira autant ;)**

* * *

**Garlan's POV**

"Eh bien, parlez, Ser Garlan!" fit Tywin Lannister d'une voix doucereuse.

Garlan Tyrell déglutit puis s'avança d'un pas qu'il espérait fier et digne de son rang.

Car, pour le moment, il avait pour mission de représenter sa famille : il se devait de faire forte impression.

Il pensa :

"Bon, c'est à moi... Pourvu que cela se passe bien. Pourvu que je ne me ridiculise pas. Pourvu que je ne couvre pas mon nom de honte. Pourquoi père ne pouvait-il pas s'en charger? Malade? Mon oeil... Par les Dieux, qu'est-ce que je déteste parler en publique..."

Car quand Margaery leurs avait annoncé qu'il fallait hâter le mouvement, et annoncer dès le lendemain les fiancailles de Willas et Sansa, Lord Mace Tyrell s'était, comme par hasard, sentis pris de meaux d'estomac, à l'idée de parler à Tywin Lannister.

Et qui était le mâle Tyrell le plus légitime à représenter sa famille, présent à Port-Réal? Garlan. Oh, celui-ci n'en voulait même pas à son père : à lui aussi, parler à Lord Tywin le mettait dans des états de frayeur incroyable, même si sa fierté l'empêchait d'y penser. Cet homme était tout simplement angoissant. De plus, Garlan redoutait ce moment : il n'était pas un beau parleur. Le gracieux maniement des mots, il le laissait volontier à Willas, Margaery, voir Loras, préférant lui-même se concentrer sur le maniement de l'épée comme défense. L'élocution n'était pas son arme de prédilection, ça, c'était sûr. Et pourtant, il devait le faire. Willas le méritait. Et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, la petite Stark avait beaucoup soufferte, entre les griffes du roi. Elle aussi méritait un peu de bonheur. Ce bonheur que Willas pouvait évidemment lui procurer...!

Mais la tâche allait s'annoncer ardue... Car ce n'était pas seulement Tywin ou le roi qu'il allait défier... D'après les espions de grand-mère, les Lannister avaient commencé à répendre la rumeur à la Cour royale, que Tywin avait pour ambition de marier Willas à la reine régente, Cersei... Ils avaient d'ailleurs déjà envoyé un corbeau à Hautjardin afin de soumettre cette idée à Willas. Celui-ci ayant déjà cédé aux supliques de Margaery l'enjoignant à prendre Sansa pour épouse, leurs avait fait parvenir une réponse particulièrement sèche adressé aux Lannister. Garlan pria alors les Dieux pour que cette lettre et son contenu ne soit jamais révélé à Cersei. C'était une chose de l'humilier devant toute la Cour en lui annonçant que Willas lui préfèrerait une enfant - car oui, si Sansa avait fleurit, selon Garlan, elle était toujours une enfant. Mais révéler les termes par lesquels il avait qualifié la mère du roi? Suicidaire. Oui, Willas était galant. Mais comme tout Tyrell qui se respecte, il avait une aversion certaine pour la maison Lannister...

Après s'être avancé et agenouillé devant Joffrey, qui était assis sur son trône de fer, Garlan pris la parole :

"Monseigneur. Il nous est arrivé ce matin une lettre de Hautjardin, nous annoncant que mon frère Willas ne pourrait contenter vos espérances, et se marier à Dame la reine régente, Cersei Baratheon, née Lannister."

Un murmure de surprise parcourue l'assemblée des Lords et des Ladys. C'était assurément un affront qui était fait aux Lions!

Cependant, contre toute attente, Tywin resta inexpressif : si cette nouvelle le contrariait, il n'en montra rien. Cersei, au contraire affichait, elle, un petit sourire satisfait qui énerva Garlan : était-elle heureuse de ne pas devoir avoir Willas comme époux? Si cette gargouille blonde savait à quel point il valait mieux qu'elle... Joffrey lui, par contre ne containt pas sa rage, et gémit :

"Comment cet estropié ose-t-il refuser ma mère en mariage? Un infirme comme lui ne devrait pourtant pas se montrer difficile! Il est particulièrement malséant de sa part de nous faire un tel affront!"

_"Estropié", "infirme"?_ Un murmure parcourue à nouveau l'assemblée. Si évidemment, sous cape, ces termes étaient ceux employés pour parler de Willas, le nommer ainsi devant Cour entière était une grave erreur diplomatique de la part du roi envers la maison Tyrell. CA, c'était vraiment malséant. Garlan, tentant de contrôler sa colère jeta un regard à Loras, qui, debout derrière le trône du roi, dans son manteau blanc de la garde royale, avait la main discrètement posé sur son épée et dardait désormais ouvertement Joffrey d'un regard venimeux. Garlan eu la pensée que si son petit frère décidait de commettre un régicide, il le congratulerait chaudement. Mais ce n'était pas solution. Il repris la parole, tentant de masquer au maximum la colère présente dans sa voix :

"Si mon _frère_, Willas, futur gouverneur du Sud, et évidemment, _Lord_ de l'éminente maison Tyrell, refuse de s'engager avec la reine régente, c'est parce qu'il est déjà - officieusement - promis et lié d'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, mon frère voulait s'assurer que Monseigneur le roi approuverait une union entre lui-même et... Lady Sansa Stark."

Un silence de mort règne désormais sur l'assemblé, tellement l'annonce est innatendue. Joffrey et Cersei ne disent mots. Tywin, tentant de se redonner un peu de contenance, demanda froidement :

"Pourrais-je savoir quels sont critères qui ont mené votre frère à préférer Lady Stark à Cersei?"

Garan marqua un temps d'arrêt, cherchant une réponse approprié, et suffisament polie pour tenter de faire oublier ce refus. Après quelques secondes, et tout content de lui, il repris la parole, avec un sourire mielleux :

"Oh, il n'était pas question de critères! Il se trouve juste que sa promesse envers Sansa Stark est antérieure à la proposition de Lady Cersei. Ainsi, de part son honneur, il se devait de privilégier Lady Stark..."

Si la foule sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse, Margaery ne le fut pas. Si Garlan aimait prondément sa petite soeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa façon de vouloir marquer son territoire, et défendre sa famille, pouvait la rendre particulièrement incontrôlable. Premièrement, elle n'avait pas du tout aimé qu'on insulte Willas publiquement. Et dans un second temps, elle trouvait que Cersei se prenait encore un peu trop pour la reine. Margaery aurait bientôt ce titre, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la régente lui faire de l'ombre. C'est pourquoi, elle s'avança, toute en beauté, pûreté, et délicatesse, un léger sourire espiègle sur le visage, en minaudant :

"Si je puis me permettre, les arguments avancés - à juste titre - par mon frère étaient que Sansa était moins... "vieille" et surtout moins... (son sourire s'élargit) "usagé", que la reine régente."

Des rires discrets parcoururent l'assemblé. Joffrey était toujours bouche-bée. Cersei rosissait de fureur, et pour la première fois, Tywin semblait vraiment mécontent.

Garlan ne put retenir un léger sourire devant l'impulsivité de sa soeur. Pourtant il savait pertinemment que des guerres avaient été déclarés pour moins grave que ça : l'orgueil peut se révéler être destructeur. Particulièrement si cet orgeuil appartient à un Lannister... Ainsi, Garlan, cherchant à retourner l'attention générale sur autre chose que les propos délibérément insultant de sa soeur, finit par demander timidement :

"Donc? Sa gracieuse majesté consent-elle au fiancaille de mon frère avec Lady Stark? Nous permetez vous de l'emmener à Hautjardin, afin qu'elle le rencontre?"

"Non! Non, et encore non!" glapit Joffrey avec fureur. "Sansa Stark est l'otage de la courrone, notre ultime rempart face au Nord et au Trident. Elle ne quittera Port-Réal qu'aux conditions que je l'autorise, ou que je trépasse!"

_"Et bien crève, sombre crétin!"_ pensa Garlan avec désespoir.

Ce fut le moment que Margaery choisit pour intervenir, de manière bien plus plus diplomatique que sa précédente prise de parole. Peut-être que les leçons de grand-mère Olenna avait finalement porté leurs fruits... :

"Oh votre Majesté... Faite cela, s'il vous plait! J'apprécie énormément Lady Sansa, et l'avoir comme soeur serait un vrai bonheur pour moi. Cela me comblerais! Ne voulez vous pas que votre future femme soit heureuse? Ne vous voulez vous pas me contenter, moi, qui serait votre épouse aimante, jusqu'a ce que la mort ne nous sépare? Faite-le, Monseigneur, pour moi...!"

Et, sur ce elle arbora une adorable moue qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel coeur de glace. Mais celui de Joffrey n'était fait que de pierre, et celui-ci maintint sa position, en secouant la tête, revêche.

Encore une grave erreur diplomatique de sa part.

Et un homme de la trempe de Tywin Lannister, rompu à l'art de la politique, s'en était évidemment aperçut. C'est pourquoi, tout en posant une main pesante sur l'épaule de son petit fils, il s'exclama galamment :

"Joffrey, vous n'avez plus le choix, voyons! Votre futur épouse vous le demande! Vous vous devez de satisfaire ses exigences! Et je doute que Lady Sansa veuille s'échapper de Hautjardin, puisque d'après Ser Garlan, elle semble fortement éprise du jeune Willas! De même, le Bief vous est fidel, mon roi. Jamais Lady Stark ne pourrait se retrouver en territoire contrôlé par son félon de frère?" Il se tournant vers les membres de clan Tyrell, et ajouta, menacant : "N'est-ce pas, Ser Garlan?"

"Bien évidemment, Monseigneur la Main!" balbutia le cadet de la maison des roses. "Et si je puis me permettre Lady Stark n'est pas officiellement ici en tant qu'otage, mais en tant qu'invité du Nord de sa gracieuse majesté! Son titre d'invité indique donc qu'elle est ici, non pas sous la contrainte, mais de part son bon vouloir. Ainsi, si le coeur l'en dit, elle aurait techniquement le droit de quitter Port-Réal, si l'envie la prenait. Mais vous conviendrez qu'il nous serait plus agréable d'avoir l'accord ainsi que la bénédiction de notre bon roi Joffrey..."

Tout le monde dans la salle retint son souffle, même si la réponse semblait clair, tant Joffrey avait désormais un couteau virtuel sous la gorge. Et effectivement, celui-ci finit par grommeler, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, un vague :

"Soit, prenait donc cette louve du Nord."

**Sansa's POV**

Pour Sansa, ce fut la libération. Pour la deuxième fois, depuis la décapitation de père, elle souriait en publique. La première fois avait été lorsque Joffrey l'avait répudié, pour se fiancer avec Margaery! Cette fois là, elle avait ensuite écoppé d'une gifle de Cersei elle-même, pour avoir humilié son fils en se montrant heureuse de l'annulaion de leurs noces. Cette fois, cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir _bien. _C'est donc rayonnante qu'elle s'avanca jusqu'au roi, lorsque Lord Tywin lui pria de venir prendre place aux côté de Garlan. Lorsqu'elle se fut incliné, la Main du roi, commenca, doucereuse :

"Pour montrer à tous que sa majesté est miséricordieuse, et que malgré que Lady Sansa ait pour père, frères et mère des traîtres, il ne lui en tient pas rigueur, le roi a décidé que Lady Sansa pourrait prendre une personne de son choix pour l'accompagner à Hautjardin. Y compris une personne qui l'aurait accompagné du Nord..."

Sansa perdit immédiatement son sourire. Elle fixa Lord Tywin.

Il était donc si cruel...? Il savait parfaitement que l'intégralité de la maisonnée des Stark avait était assassiné lorsque père avait essayé de donner le pouvoir à Stannis Baratheon... Tous sauf Jeyne Poole, sa meilleure amie... Mais elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Jeyne, ni si elle vivait encore... La savoir morte la briserait... Finalement, elle préférait ignorer le sort de la pauvre Jeyne, afin de garder l'espoir que celle-ci puisse encore être en vie...

Une idée lui vint alors... Il y a quelques jours, un otage particulièrement important avait été amené à Port-Réal. Jake Whent, l'unique héritier d'Harrenhall, le fief le plus important du Trident (en ommetant Vivesaigues, deumeure ancestrale des Tully, bien évidemment).

Sansa ne connaissait pas Jake personnellement , mais, ayant une mère de la famille Manderly, il allait parfois a Blancport, dans le Nord. Les Manderly étant des bannerets de père, Lord Eddard avait emmené son fils ainé avec lui à Blancport, il y a de ça 2 ans. Robb y avait alors rencontré Jake et d'après ses dires, celui-ci était un garçon absolument charmant et drôle.

Et il avait 16 ans. Comme Jon. Comme Robb. Et il croupissait dans les prisons peu chaleureuse de Port-Réal...

Savoir qu'un garçon, de l'âge de ses frères, souffrait à ce moment même, faisait de la peine à Sansa. Et, en fin de compte, ce garçon, s'était battu pour Robb dans cette guerre. En fin de compte, il s'était battu pour venir la sauver des griffes des Lannister. Il avait été, en quelque sortes, fait prisonnier par sa faute. Elle lui était redevable. Il avait voulu la sauver? Elle ferait tout pour lui rendre la pareil.

Incertaine, elle demanda :

"N'importe qui?"

Une lueur vacilla dans l'oeil de la Main. Effectivement, celui-ci n'escomptait pas avoir une demande de Sansa, après le massacre de la maisonnée des Stark...

"Oui, n'importe qui, Lady Stark. Les Lannister n'ont qu'une parole."

_"Et quelle parole..."_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Sansa. Relevant la tête, et regardant Lord Tywin droit dans les yeux, elle fit :

"Soit. Je veux Ser Jake Whent."

Une fois de plus un murmure de surprise traversa l'assemblée. Les Tyrell eux même la regardait avec des yeux rond.

Tyrion Lannister, le nabot, la regarda, incrédule :

"Whent? Le... L'héritier d'Harrenhall?"

Sansa acquieca :

"Je pourrais en faire mon garçon de compagnie..."

Joffrey lança un regard interrogateur à son grand-père, ne sachant s'il devait accepeter ou non à cette demande innatendue.

Finalement un sourire sadique étira lentement les lèvres de Tywin :

"Eh bien soit, ma Lady. Vous aurez Ser Whent avec vous à Hautjardin. Je suis sûr que c'est un choix que votre futur époux trouvera particulièrement _amusant_..."

Sansa se mordit la lèvre inférieur...

Venait-elle, sans le vouloir, de manquer de respect à Willas...?

* * *

**NB : Certains personnages seront de mon invention, et certain perso existant déjà auront peut-être certains traits de caractères accentué, voir légèrement modifié! ;) **


End file.
